isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Venezuela
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: Venezuela — Instinct & Intuition is the upcoming twenty-first season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. Similar to , the castaways were divided by gender lines with ten men and ten women. The theme of the season is based on gender stereotypes regarding their Instinct & Intuition. This season began Generation IV of iSurv1vor. iS Points returned for the sixth season (known as iS Bolivar) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. MVP voting has been amended where the top six players determined by their activity in the game will be nominated for additional Bolivar. After the conclusion of each Immunity Challenge the winning tribe gets to kidnap one player from the losing side, that person will then choose somebody from the immune tribe to attend Tribal Council in their place whilst retaining their immunity. Starting from the second episode, the castaways are given the opportunity to switch tribes by bidding their iS Bolivars in a silent auction. The player with the highest bid will become a permanent member of the opposing side. At the final thirteen, the remaining players were given the chance to bid on the final rattle that would enable the winning bidder to become the first member of the merged tribe, making them immune from potential elimination whilst the other twelve attended a joint Tribal Council. On Day 19 Redemption Island returned for the third season (following and ) known as Shaman's Redemption where the final fourteen would have an opportunity to re-enter the game after being voted off. Duels will follow the format from Survivor: Blood vs. Water, with three people competing each time. Production Sandy will return to host season 21 after the official board was registered January 29th, 2014. The audition process introduced in will be used once more where potential castaways will be interviewed for a spot in the competition.http://isurv1vor21.proboards.com/thread/4/isurv1vor-auditions Drew & Jared ( ), José ( ), Kirin ( & ), Ricky ( ) and Tucker ( & ) were invited to act as Production Staff, interview potential players and contribute ideas for the season making this the first season to have a team of seven alumni assist Sandy. In the final episode for iS Live! for , Sandy stated that Venezuela will be a back to basics game with a stronger emphasis on live events which became a staple in the previous season. The cast was initially slated for sixteen players but grew to twenty due to the standard of applicants with an estimated date to start production on March 5th, 2014. Castaways The tribes were separated by gender at the start of the game, the tribes were Corazon (Spanish for Heart) and Orgullo (Spanish for Pride) One of the original contestants casted for the game, Cherilyn, opted to not compete and was replaced by Shaily. Cherilyn had previously featured on an episode of The Maury Povich Show''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrMzRU9Ohq8 - ''The Maury Povich Show Pre Redemption The following players were voted out between Day 3 - 15. None of the six eliminated players mutinied to the opposing tribe and only state their original membership. Post Redemption On Day 19, Shaman's Redemption was introduced. } | 7th Voted Out Day 18 | Current Inhabitant | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alyx' | | Alyx switched from Corazón to Orgullo on Day 7. | rowspan=13 | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Audrey' | | Audrey switched from Corazón to Orgullo on Day 13. | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bailey' | | | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brittany' | | | | | 0Because Brittany played the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes cast against her did not count in Tribal Council #7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dru' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gabriel' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gray' | | Gray switched from Orgullo to Corazón on Day 4. | | | 43 additional votes were cast against Gray during a tie-break vote in Tribal Council #5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Julie' | | Julie switched from Corazón to Orgullo on Day 10. | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Mary' | | Mary switched from Corazón to Orgullo on Day 16. | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Michelle' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Robby Rob' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Shaily' | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Trevor' | | | | | 5 |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Pre Redemption } | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|7-3 | rowspan=2 align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Refuge" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|4-4 4-2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Double Kidnaps and Double Trouble" | rowspan=2 | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|7-1 | align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|8-2 | align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Stars Align" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|4-4 3-3 | rowspan=2 align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 12 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|5 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"These Are My Confessions" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|6-2-1 | rowspan=2 align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Packin' Fifties!" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|2-0 | rowspan=2 align="center"|7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | |} Post Redemption } | colspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|11-1 | rowspan=2 align="center"|8th Voted Out Day 21 |- | colspan=2 Brittany, as the holder of the Rattle gave Immunity to one person on either Corazón or Orgullo ahead of the two-tribe Tribal Council. She chose Audrey who would also become a member of the merged tribe. |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|8 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"United As One" | | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"| | rowspan=2 align="center"| | rowspan=2 align="center"|9th Voted Out Day 24 |- | |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Alyx | — | colspan=2|— | — | TBC}} | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Audrey | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | | | TBC}} | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bailey | | | | | — | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brittany | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dru | | colspan=2 | | — | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gabriel | | | | | — | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gray | | colspan=2|— | — | | | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Julie | — | TBC}} | TBC}} | TBC}} | — | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mary | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Michelle | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Robby Rob | | | | | — | colspan=2 | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Shaily | — | colspan=2|— | — | | colspan=2 | TBC}} | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Trevor | | | | | — | TBC}} | TBC}} | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ky | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Arun | | | | | — | colspan=2 | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Penny | — | colspan=2|— | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephanie | TBC}} | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Samm | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ke Andre | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | |} - The castaway attended Orgullo's Tribal Council and was Immune from the vote. - The castaway attended Corazón's Tribal Council and was Immune from the vote. - The castaway was kidnapped by the opposing tribe and did not attend Tribal Council. Trivia * This season is the first to feature a full cast of new players since * Unlike & , this season's variant of Redemption Island occurred on Day 19 as opposed to previous games where it was introduced on Day 1. ** Additionally, Shaman's Redemption will play out for the remainder of the merge. * This appearance of a joint Tribal Council occurrs after a 13 season absence from the original twist in References External Links Category:Seasons